


All is Fair in Love and War

by veivei



Series: Aoba FTW [6]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Boss Ryuugamine Mikado, Dubious Consent, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: Prompt: Mikado, Aoba and Kida share an apartment. Both Aoba and Kida want Mikado for themselves and they constantly try to one-up each other in the wooing department.





	All is Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from the DRRR Kink Meme. Backdated.

"You little cunning bitch." Kida hissed into Aoba's ear, pressing him up against the wall. "What were you even thinking tying me down to the bed while I was sleeping so you could sneak into the bathroom and bathe with Mikado in the morning?"

"I was thinking how much better it was going to be without you pushing us around." Aoba answered with a dreamy smile. "And boy, was I right. But you've heard yourself." He pointed out. 

The wall between the room and the bathroom was quite thin and if only to grate on Kida's nerves, he took care to moan quite a lot and quite loudly.

Kida grit his teeth at the mere memory of the torture of being forced to listen in on them unable to move and unable to jerk off too.

"But hey, I let you go before going to school and you're not even grateful, Kida-senpai." Aoba sounded hurt.

"You would have been saying goodbye to that pretty face of yours right about now if you tried leaving me like that for the rest of the day." Kida pointed out. "I'm being very considerate here, Aoba-kun." He said, pressing his knee up between the smaller boy's legs.

"You're jealous of Mikado?" Aoba asked innocently, groaning when he was roughly turned around, narrowly missing being forced face first into the wall by turning his head sideways. He took a deep breath feeling certain parts of him stirring quite appreciatively at the rough treatment even though he wasn't happy about that at all.

He didn't like Kida one bit. He was too loud, too rash and wore too much yellow to be likable. Not to mention the tacky bleached hair and annoying voice.

"Or could it be that you're jealous of me?" Aoba asked, hissing when he felt Kida's hand cup his erection.

"In your dreams, Aoba-kun." 

Two fingers were forced into Aoba's mouth and he promptly bit on them as hard as he could, smiling when he felt the tang of blood on his tongue. They didn't withdraw though.

"Why are you molesting me then?" Aoba asked once the fingers left his mouth, leaving a trail of blood on his chin.

He shook lightly feeling his pants and underwear being removed but didn't really try to struggle. There was not much point anyway. All things considered, Kida was both bigger and quite a bit stronger than him. And besides, Aoba was intrigued.

"I'm checking."

"What?" Aoba attempted to look at Kida over his shoulder even as a finger slickened with saliva and blood was forced inside him.

"If Mikado has fucked you in the morning. Because I hope you haven't thought of doing anything like that to him."

Aoba yelped, two fingers forced deep inside him all at once. He took a steadying breath. Having had sex already in the morning was helping indeed and he blushed at the realization Kida must have noticed.

"Uhm... what are you doing?" Mikado asked from the doorway, looking quite clueless, the tray with three cups on it in his hands trembling slightly.

"Nothing." Kida was quick to drop Aoba and leap a few steps away. "Ne, Mikado, you promised to go to the arcade with me, remember?" Kida's arm was draped casually around Mikado's shoulders and he started leading him away and out of the room, blabbering nonsense about that new game they ought to try. 

"What happened to your hand?" Mikado asked innocently, straining to look at Aoba over his shoulder only to have his head turned the other way by Kida's hands, a messy kiss pressed to his lips.

"You care too much, Mikado. But that's so adorable."

Mikado blushed faintly.

A deadly look of hazel eyes made Aoba button up his pants all that much faster.

"Wait, I'm going too!" He was quick to follow, forcefully willing his erection away.

He was satisfied to see one in Kida's tight jeans too, though.

"And by the way, Mi-ka-do, I haven't overslept you having sex in the shower with that little creep. He tied me down to the bed." Kida informed.

Mikado blushed some more.

\---

The sleeping arrangements were the very testament to how awkward things were. For one, the apartment had the total of two rooms and Mikado was very intent on keeping the bedroom to himself, only allowing visits when he essentially felt like it no matter how sugarcoated the notion was with his stuttered apologies about having to study or call his parents or whatever so please, don't enter now. He slept there on his futon on his own just like he had before they'd moved in and didn't really seem up to any changes in that regard.

That left Kida and Aoba forced to sleep in one room which was overflowing with everyone's things to begin with. On top of that Kida insisted upon having an actual Western-style bed because, Aoba figured, his brain had been irreperably damaged by the high levels of hair bleach seeping through his skull, making him think he was really Norwegian or whatever. 

Aoba rolled out his futon on the floor and laid down hoping not to be stomped on in the morning again.

"Goodnight, Kida-senpai." He said politely and turned his back to Kida's bed, intending to fantasize a little about a world without Kida and fall asleep.

"Aoba-kun." Kida spoke up instead of turning the light off and going to sleep himself.

"Yeah?" Aoba asked, letting his irritation show in the tone of his voice.

"I think about going back to school." Kida announced out of the blue.

"Cool." Aoba was beyond irritated in fact by his sudden mood for small talk. It was 1 AM.

"You know we'll end up in the same grade, right?" Kida asked innocently.

Hopefully not in the same class, though, Aoba prayed silently.

"Oh Masaomi-kun but that means you're not my senpai." Aoba observed, sitting up, the notion too delightful to pass up. 

Kida looked sideways dubiously at the devilish smile Aoba was flashing up at him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

Aoba stood up. Kida's brow quirked upwards when he got a look of what the younger boy was wearing. It was an oversized white t-shirt, probably his own too but that was beside the point, sliding off Aoba's shoulder and ending right below his crotch. Considering Kida couldn't spot any underwear there as Aoba was moving it was probably something meant for Mikado on the off chance he happened to emerge out of his room.

Kida told himself very firmly he wasn't moved by such shotacon charms himself.

Too bad his erection begged to differ.

"What are you doing?" Kida asked looking up at Aoba straddling him, his bare ass brushing over Kida's erection under the sheets and only serving to make things worse.

"You should let me top, Masaomi-kun." Aoba declared, his face hovering dangerously close.

"That's like..." Aoba didn't even know what hit him but he suddenly found himself under the sheets and more importantly under Kida. "...the worst joke ever. Even I can't think of another joke as bad as this."

"Uhm..." Whatever Aoba wanted to say was muffled by Kida's hand.

"Masaomi-kun, you're asleep?" Mikado's head emerged from behind his bedroom's half-open door, a timid smile adorning his face. "Uhm... Where's Aoba-kun?" He asked softly, glancing down at the empty futon.

"He went to the bathroom? Or something?" Kida asked innocently, pushing Aoba deeper under the sheets.

"There's something I'd like you to see." Mikado got out from his room with a paper box in his hands.

"Right now?" Kida asked uncertainly.

"Sorry, it took me that long to gather up my courage." Mikado explained, blushing cutely. He sat down on the edge of Kida's bed and put the box down.

Aoba's hand sneaking out from under the covers made him yelp in surprise.

"I... I can explain that, Mikado-kun." Kida was quick to declare.

"What are you doing?" Mikado asked with mild curiosity.

"He's raping me." Aoba replied without batting an eyelash, crawling out from under the sheets and exposing himself quite indecently in the process.

"Ah well." Mikado shrugged. "See what I've bought." 

The dildo he retrieved from the box he'd brought was really quite... 

"I'll be goin..." Aoba's retreat was unfortunately stalled by Kida's hold on his wrists.

...big.

\---

"Please, Mikado-senpai... don't... don't put this inside..." Aoba pleaded in a breathy voice, painfully hard and all flustered from being stretched thoroughly with Mikado's fingers, the dildo poised right at his loosened up opening. "You can fuck me instead. Please." He wiggled his butt in a way that he hoped was seductive and too enticing to pass up.

Mikado didn't seem perturbed though. The tip of the dildo started pushing at his entrance.

"You know, Aoba-kun, I would've liked you much more if you were like this all the time." Kida remarked conversationally, holding Aoba's hands down and staring at his face like a hawk.

"You fucking... sadist." Aoba managed out through clenched teeth, blinking back the tears in the corners of his eyes. It felt as if the dildo was splitting him apart even as the increasing fullness sent all kinds of pleasurable jolts through him that felt so very wrong. He was going to cum soon either way. And his hands itched to touch himself to make it sooner rather than later but Kida didn't let them as much as budge.

"And what else would you expect, Aoba-kun? You've founded a gang that destroyed mine twice."

"I... hate... you." Aoba whispered, the dildo being withdrawn from him and slamming right back at a different angle hitting his swollen prostate full on and making him cum hard all over the sheets of Kida's bed. That was quite a fortunate turn of events, actually.

"Hate you, too." 

Aoba slumped down into the mess.

"I'm sorry, Aoba-kun." Mikado apologized right away and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. 

His hair tickled and Aoba laughed.

"N... No problem, Mikado-senpai. But please promise me you won't use this thing again. Unless you want to use it on him." He motioned towards Kida.

"Why can't you two just get along?" Mikado sighed before crawling out of Kida's bed and heading to the bathroom.

Kida was there even before him, having moved through the room so fast as if his life depended on it. The door was slammed shut and locked from the inside right in Aoba's face.

"No fair." He whined.

"You got off already. Go to sleep, you little creep!" Kida shouted from inside the bathroom.

Some whispered words and sighs Aoba couldn't hear well followed and then the door trembled under his hand as if something or more likely someone was slammed against it on the other side.

\---

"Since *he* ruined *my* bed, shouldn't it be *me* invited?" Kida protested instantly when Mikado dragged Aoba into his bedroom.

Upon emerging from the bathroom, they'd encountered Aoba standing there all red and enraged and with his hands balled into fists. Mikado figured he'd taken a bit too much of the abuse lately and since he didn't need any of the two gang leaders going into true full vengeance mode he needed to placate him somehow. 

Of course, Kida wasn't willing to look into his tactical thinking but got jealous instantly instead even though he'd just gotten exclusive attention.

The tangle of their relationship was sometimes becoming so entwined Mikado could barely figure it out. He took Kida's hand too after a moment of thought and dragged them both into his room.

"So he gets you all for himself, Mikado-senpai, but I have to share? That's not fair." Aoba started protesting instantly. "I'll just go to sleep alone." He headed back towards the bedroom's door.

"Go on, nobody's happy about you being here."

Kida's comment made Aoba stop instantly.

"We still have school tomorrow." Mikado pointed out, glancing at the clock. It was nearing 3 AM.

"Masaomi-kun~ has Mikado-senpai used that dildo on you too?" Aoba turned around and asked.

Kida got all red.

"At least I wasn't whining about it like you." He was quick to point out.

Mikado slid into his futon with a sigh and turned off the light.

"If you're so graceful while at it and all then I don't get why you won't let me top, Masaomi-chan~"

"Because that's absurd."

"Actually, I'd like to see that." Mikado mumbled, his back turned to them.

"Mikado-kun! You haven't just said what I think you did!" Kida protested vigorously, jumping on Mikado and starting to shake him violently. "You didn't, right? You meant you wanted to see *me* fucking the daylights out of *him*, right?"

"I've already seen that." Mikado pointed out, his voice breaking because of the shaking.

"And it was hot right? Hot hot hot hot hot..."

"Too bad I thought about killing myself after it happened." Aoba spoke up. "But nobody here considers my feelings." He sighed.

"Masaomi-kun, please let me go." Mikado pleaded because he was getting dizzy from all the shaking. Masaomi was always getting needlessly energetic after sex.

"I may stop shaking you, Mikado-kun, but I'm not letting you go." Kida announced before attaching himself to Mikado in a tight embrace, half-crushing him under his weight.

Mikado sighed but didn't say anything.

Aoba sat down on the edge of the futon.

"I should have accepted when Mairu-chan asked me out on a date." He sighed. "At least the resulting threesome would have been me and two hot twin sisters in fetish clothing who grope each other."

"Don't make me laugh, Aoba-kun. I bet she didn't invite you anywhere. You must have read too deep into her words. You wouldn't have refused anyway." Kida pointed out.

"Well, I did." Aoba turned all defensive. "Unlike you, who is all too happy to get banged by their brother, I do have some notion of loyalty."

"Quit with that absurd about Izaya fucking me. That's disgusting."

"Goodnight, guys." Mikado said, squirming to get more comfortable in Kida's embrace.

Aoba slid under the covers with his back to them and hugged himself. He smiled when Mikado's hand stroking his hair lulled him to sleep.


End file.
